Three Shades Of Blond
by Ralinde
Summary: Xenophilius gets invited to a dinner at the Malfoys, but it does not at all turn out the way he imagined it. Lucius/Xenophilius/Narcissa for Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge on the HPFC. Warnings inside.


_§__A/N: This is written for Gamma Orionis' _Kink Challenge_, where I was given the kinks 188 – xenophilia (being attracted to the strange or exotic) and190 – zelophilia (being aroused by one's own jealousy) and on Gamma's special request this is a rather steamy Lucius/Narcissa/Xenophilius. Since it was appropriate to the story, I also stole 23 – bisexuality, 7 – anal sex and the kink that was threesome (I forgot the number)._

_Do I need to warn you this contains smut or did you already get that from the above? ;-)_

_Gamma, this one's for you!_

* * *

"Mr Lovegood."

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy."

Upon meeting in Diagon Alley, they greeted each other with a court nod and talked a bit about everyday things like the weather. Malfoys did not interact with Lovegoods, even though they were Purebloods like themselves. They just had different ideas of how a Pureblood should behave. For instance, Xenophilius would always go on and on about Erumpents, Nargles and Crunkle-Hunked Snorshanks or something like that. And the way he dressed… Narcissa was appalled by the bright colour of his robes. Lucius and she were looking immaculate of course, as ever. It was something Xenophilius also seemed to notice, for his eyes wandered over her figure constantly and despite her appal for him, she was flattered by the way he took in her form. She knew she was good-looking, but it was always nice when someone acknowledged that, even if that someone was Xenophilius Lovegood. She remembered that his wife had died a couple of years ago and silently wondered when the man in front of her had last touched a woman. She eyed him a bit more closely. _Hmm, if you took away the ridiculous robes, the man was actually rather well built_.

-o0o-

"We should invite Mr Lovegood over for dinner once," Narcissa told Lucius once they were back in the Manor.

"Are you kidding me? I've noticed the way he looked at you. He was practically undressing you with his eyes!"

"Well, he _does _know how to appreciate a female's forms..."

"I will not have him coming around our house," Lucius stated.

"Are you jealous?"

"No of course not."

"You are, aren't you?" she giggled.

"Oh all right," he groaned. "Yes I'm jealous."

"Oh Lucius, what do you think would happen? That he'll push me over the table and have me there and then?" she teased.

"That's not funny, Cissa."

But she had noticed something about Lucius that she had not expected and her eyes snapped up.

"That idea turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous…" Lucius started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't lie to me Lucius." She leaned in closer and placed her hand on the bulge in his trousers. "The thought of me kissing Xenophilius, having him do me, makes you hard…" she whispered in his ear while she stroked him.

He moaned softly, unable to constrain himself. "Cissa, stop it…"

"We could have a lot of fun if we invited him over," she purred and she felt a jolt of arousal when she thought about getting caught in between both Lucius' and Xenophilius' toned bodies, with both their hands roaming her frame. "I know how you like blonds..."

Lucius' cheeks turned red and she knew he was thinking about the same thing she was thinking about: The thing he had done with Thorfinn Rowle when he was still at Hogwarts; the thing he had told her about shortly after their marriage; the thing that occasionally spiced up their sex-life. Narcissa felt her own cheeks grow red as well as she imagined Lucius and Xenophilius together, imagined herself getting caught in the middle…

-o0o-

The invitation was sent the same day and the next evening Narcissa eagerly anticipated Xenophilius' arrival. She was a bit nervous as well. It was all fine when it was just her and Lucius or when things just happened in her fantasy, but she had never actually had another man and she wasn't even sure if Xenophilius would be up for it. The idea that Lucius would be watching made it even more exiting. She adjusted her dress. It was a deep green and brought out her eyes. It showed enough cleavage to be sexy, but also covered enough to keep it classy. There was a knock on the door and she opened it with a smile. She instantly knew she had picked the right dress when Xenophilius' eyes darted over her slender form and rested just a moment too long on her chest.

"Just follow me to the dining room, please," she said. She walked ahead of him and could just feel his gaze lingering on her bum. She smiled to herself. There was no denying the fact that he was attracted to her. This might be easier than she thought.

Lucius was already seated. His eyes darkened a bit when he saw Xenophilius eyeing her up, but Narcissa sent him a smile. She knew he was jealous already, but she also knew the idea of her with Xenophilius turned him on. She exploited Lucius' jealousy as much as she could. She flirted with their guest and 'accidently' touched his arm once in a while. She bent forward just a bit too much so he had a nice view on her cleavage.

They had barely finished their dessert when Narcissa sent Lucius a look and he brusquely got up. "I'll have some Ministry business to attend to," he said. "It'll only be an hour or so. Will you entertain our guest for the time being?" he asked Narcissa and she smiled a knowing smile. "Of course honey."

* * *

"Shall we proceed to the living room?" Narcissa said invitingly and Xenophilius tried very hard to find an excuse as to why that was not a good idea. He didn't know why he had agreed to come here in the first place, but here he was and there was no denying in the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was an attractive woman. All throughout the dinner, he had tried not to stare too much at her chest and had failed miserably. He'd had the impression that she had been flirting with him, but that was probably just his imagination taking over. It couldn't be, not with her husband sitting right next to them. Yet his body had responded to her laughter and her careless touches to a point where he'd rather stay seated where he was, thank you very much.

_Think about something else, Xenophilius,_ he told himself. He tried to focus on landscapes so he called up images of lavender fields and sandy beaches, of peaceful forests and imposing mountains. None of it worked, he was still as worked up as before. _Think about food, that's a safe subject._ He desperately thought of _chipolata pudding, Dirigible Plums, chocolate, hmmm, chocolate all over Narcissa's body... _He let out an involuntary moan

_Come on, Xenophilius, say something, anything!_

"Did you know that a Jabberwocky can last over two hours when copulating?"

He had no idea where that came from and he was about to hit himself of embarrassment.

Narcissa raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "Well, I don't know what a Jabberwocky looks like, but that certainly is impressive." She came a bit closer and he carefully shuffled in his chair so she would not see how much she affected him. "Tell me, Xenophilius," – _she really was too close now_ – "are you in any way like the Jabberwocky?"

Her smile was innocent, but her hand was on his face now and he was starting to get really uncomfortable. _Dammit, how could he get out of here without insulting her?_

She was playing with a strand of his hair now and again he moaned softly. "I can't help but notice that all throughout dinner, you kept looking at me, you couldn't keep your eyes of my chest, could you? It's been a while for you, hasn't it? I dare say that the reason you're not willing to get up, is because you have a hard on… "

His stomach jolted. He was really panicking now. He hadn't been with a woman in years, not after Lysa had died. But was it so obvious that Narcissa had noticed him staring? And the way she was teasing him: wasn't that a sign that she was making fun of him and thought he was pathetic and laughable? He _was_ pathetic and laughable. And he really needed to get away from here.

"I'm so-sorry, I n-never meant…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry. I don't mind," she carried on in a soft, purring voice that drove him crazy with desire. "In fact, I take it as a compliment when a man knows to appreciate the way I look." She bent a little closer. "That really turns me on, you know?" she whispered.

_She had not said that, had she? Surely it has just been his imagination, _wishing_ her to say things like that…_

His hand was starting to live a life of its own and without really realising what he was doing, his hand travelled up her dress to her breast. He turned scarlet and quickly withdrew his hand.

"I really am sorry, that was really inappropriate… I should go..." He tried to get up, not minding the bulge in his trousers anymore.

"Stay," Narcissa said softly and took his hand. With a devious grin she placed it on her breast. "If you're going to do this, you might as well do it right…"

He cautiously moved his hand, feeling her up. He could feel her hardened nipple through the fabric.

"Tell me about this Jabberwocky," she spoke in a low seductive voice. "I'd really love to find out more about this amazing creature." In the meantime, her own hand slowly travelled downwards towards his groin and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Narcissa-Mrs Malfoy, I-we...your husband…" he stammered and she laughed, a sound that sent a new jolt to his stomach. "Oh, don't worry about Lucius. He'll be gone for at least an hour, probably more if he's working on some Ministry file. We have plenty of time. Though, if you are like that Jabberwocky, it might become awkward... But let's not think about that right now, shall we?"

He could tell she was nervous, yet she leant in and let her lips brush his while her petite hand stroked the bulge in his trousers.

_Her husband is upstairs,_ a little voice inside his head warned him. _Shut up, you heard her; he won't be back for another hour and she obviously wants me…_ As she deepened the kiss, Xenophilius lost all inhibition. _Screw you, Lucius Malfoy_, he thought. _I'm here, your wife wants me and I'm going to get the best of her, whether you approve or not. I'll deal with any consequences later_. He kissed her back and his hands started to explore her body. A bit hesitant at first, no longer used to the feel of a woman's curves under his hands, but his fingers soon found their memory again and started massaging her breasts, rolling the nipples between his thumb and index finger, which elicited a soft moan from Narcissa's perfect lips. Tentatively, he loosened her dress and let the soft fabric slide from her shoulders, revealing the black lace of her bra. Narcissa didn't object so he proceeded to undo that too.

Next thing he knew, she was laying on the dining table while he was buried deep inside of her. _Merlin, she felt so _good_ around him!_ A part of him still expected to wake up any time now, but the woman underneath him felt as real as he could imagine. His hands roamed her curves and he thought that if heaven were anything like this, he'd be most happy to die, right there and then.

"Hmm, why are you slowing down?" Narcissa asked moaning.

"I don't want to finish yet," he told her in all honesty.

"Talk to me about mythical creatures." Her voice was husky and he felt himself harden up even more. _How had he ever considered never having sex again after Lysa's death?_

"What-what do you want to hear?"

"I don't know. You could always tell me more about that Jabberwocky?"

He leant down and kissed her fiercely, running his hands through her perfect blond hair. "I already told you they can hold very long, haven't I?" he whispered. "Well, they move slowly, gradually building up to a faster pace…" As he started talking, he resumed the pace of thrust he'd had before. He found it extremely arousing to hear her moan and see the lust in her eyes as he moved in and out of her tight wetness in rhythm with his story.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Xenophilius froze and felt himself deflate. _Lucius. He had completely forgotten about Lucius! _He groaned._ Lucius would surely kill him._

"It's not what it looks like…" he tried. He knew it was a lame comment since it was all too obvious what he and Narcissa where doing and Lucius snorted.

"So, you're not in my house, fucking my wife, in my dining room?"

Xenophilius tried to back away, anything to get out of here, but Lucius was standing right behind him. "You could at least have the decency to let me join in on the fun," the master of the house smirked.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Without a warning, Lucius spit on his fingers and inserted one of them in Xenophilius arse.

He gasped for breath. "Get away from me!" he growled.

But Lucius pretended not to hear him and moved his finger around. Much to his dismay, Xenophilius found himself to be aroused by it and he groaned when Lucius inserted a second finger. Lucius' fingers moved around slowly and when they reached a certain spot Xenophilius cried out from the sensation. Narcissa moaned her appreciation as he hardened up once again inside her. "Oh you feel so good!"

Lucius' fingers slipped out and he heard him unbuckle his clothes. A cold drop of some liquid trickled down into his ass. A rush of panic went trough him again, for he could suddenly see where this was heading.

"Ho, wait, what are you doing?"

"Like I said," Lucius purred, "I want in on the fun." With that he entered Xenophilius and Xenophilius yelped. Lucius' fingers had still felt kind of okay but this hurt. He tried to wriggle away from the intrusion but in doing so, his own cock got buried even deeper inside Narcissa and he moaned despite himself.

"Just relax, that would make things so much better…"

But he couldn't relax, there was a cock up his ass! A cock that was moving slowly past the ring of muscles and… it actually wasn't_ that_ bad…

"See it as an experiment," the Malfoy patriarch purred. "A new experience…"

Then the tip of Lucius' cock brushed that spot again and Xeonophilius closed his eyes. _An experiment, yes_. He never could have imagined anything like this in his wildest dreams, but he was already too involved to back out now. And Lucius was right, when he relaxed, it was quite arousing to be true…

Lucius' hand moved around his body and gently rubbed Narcissa's most sensitive bud. The way she arched her back into the touch was really erotic and she grinded herself against Xenophilius' groin. _He was oh so close now._ He put in a little more effort to bring her over the edge. He could feel her muscles tighten and when she found her release, she clenched around him with a cry. That sent him over the edge as well. With a groan he emptied himself inside of her, whilst Lucius continued thrusting in and out of his arse. Lucius speeded up and he nearly came a second time when he felt Lucius spill inside of him. Lucius slowly retreated, panting heavily and Xenophilius experienced a sense of loss. Sweat was trickling from his forehead and he could feel Narcissa's skin glowing.

* * *

Knowing that Narcissa was downstairs, 'entertaining' their guest, made Lucius extremely jealous and at the same time, turned him on immensely. He still could not believe she had suggested such a thing. After all those years of marriage, she still knew how to surprise him.

About twenty minutes later, he couldn't hold it much longer so he sneaked down the stairs and put his ear up against the door. He could hear Narcissa's moans and Xenophilius low grunts and he pushed the door ajar just wide enough so he could peek around it. He caught a glimpse of the two of them getting it on on the dinner table. Surely, Narcissa couldn't wait to get down to action, so it appeared. Lucius felt the sharp ache of jealousy. Though, to be completely honest, he wasn't sure whom it was he was jealous at: Xenophilius for fucking his wife, or Narcissa, for being fucked by Xenophilius. Probably both. He got a hold of his cock and groaned softly as he stroked it while watching Xenophilius thrust into Narcissa. The smell of arousal was in the air. The scene before him was both incredibly hot and excruciatingly maddening. He wondered what it would be like to bury his cock in Xenophilius' arse and he yanked a bit harder. _He was so close to his release right now…_

An idea started to rise in his fogged mind. He could of course also go for the real deal… It wasn't what he and Narcissa had agreed to, but he had seen the look in her eyes when she had glanced from him to Xenophilius and he doubted Narcissa would mind if he joined in. A grin spread on his face as he closed his robes and walked over to where the couple was doing their thing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted in mock anger. He saw Xenophilius freeze and Narcissa shot him a look of surprise. He winked at her. "You could at least have the decency to let me join in on the fun," he smirked to Xenophilius and eyed the man's perfect buttocks. Narcissa bit her lip suggestively and that was all the spurring on he needed. But judging from the way Xenophilius was trying to get away, the man had little to none experience with other men. So perhaps he needed to warm him up a little first. He spat on his fingers and inserted one of them in Xenophilius arse. The man tried to buck away, but Lucius knew that if he could find that one spot…

He inserted another finger and wriggled them around, using them like scissors to widen him. His cock was throbbing, but he had to wait a bit longer. _And there it was…_ he nudged the spot he had been looking for and was rewarded with a loud cry of ecstasy from Xenophilius. He could hold it no longer and unbuckled his clothes, whilst letting drops of saliva slide down Xenophilius' arse. As he entered him, he threw his head back in bliss. His and Narcissa's sex life was more than satisfactory, yet there was nothing quite comparable to the feel of a man's tight muscles around his member.

"Just relax, that will make things so much easier," he purred in Xenophilius ear. "Think of it as an experiment…"

As the tip of his cock brushed the spot again, he felt the man relax. He let Narcissa in on the pleasure and it didn't take long before she arched. He knew she was close by the look on her face and apparently Xenophilius noticed that too, for he started bucking. It felt so incredibly good to feel those muscles flex and relax and Lucius thrust his hips forward in an increasing rhythm when he felt Xenophilius find his release. It didn't take long before he himself found his release too. Both of them collapsed and Lucius breath was coming in short gasps. He retreated slowly and exchanged a look of consent with Narcissa.

"I must say, you were far from a disappointment," he heard Narcissa pant to Xenophilius.

"Hmm, I second that," Lucius stated.

Xenophilius' cheeks turned bright red, which Lucius thought suited him well. He kissed Narcissa on her forehead and then helped her off the table. "It is so hot to see you come like that," he whispered in her ear.

"I thought you would just watch?" she whispered back.

"I just couldn't stand by and do nothing," he grinned.

There was a moment when the three of them were looking at each other a bit awkwardly. Neither of them knew how to proceed from here.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself as well," Lucius smirked at Xenophilius. "You could always repay the favour of course," Lucius continued matter-of-factly.

"I- I have never…" Xenophilius had blushed before but now he was absolutely scarlet.

"You now know what spot to hit," Lucius purred. His cock was already stirring again at the thought.

"Someone is ready to go again," Narcissa giggled after one look at his groin. "But perhaps we'd better proceed to the bedroom. At least it's more comfortable." She gracefully picked up her dress, allowing both men a good look at her perfect behind and her glistening folds. Lucius could see it affecting Xenophilius as well and he grinned. _Trust Narcissa to have that affect on a man. _

"What do you say, are you coming with us?" she asked.

Lucius could see the hesitation on Xenophilius' face. He could see the man weighing the pros and cons of accepting such a preposition. His hand started to live a live of its own and it travelled up to Xenophilius' groin. "So, what'll it be?" he whispered huskily in his ear. "I do hope you're not leaving us so soon already."

Xenophilius breath hitched and he said in a slightly pitched voice: "I suppose I could stay a little longer…"

"Good man," Lucius purred. "I'm sure we can have a lot more fun."


End file.
